


Cover for "Fifteen Men in September" by ballantine

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [61]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View ontumblr





	Cover for "Fifteen Men in September" by ballantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fifteen Men in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880636) by [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/159870354137/fic-covers-fifteen-men-in-september-35k)


End file.
